The Delta Squad
The Delta Squad Today known as the Delta squad, a highly organised, disciplined and legit unit. Our team at work https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kf7tv7TtOOY Background Originally founded at the end of World War 2 (WW2) by the Allied forces (USA, Soviet Union others…) the Delta Force started collecting the best young men from every country in the world(Europe, US, Asia, Africa) in an attempt to gain a multy-nationalist counter-terror and bodyguard unit for key mettings of different presidents, the Units main language was english and the traning before joining the initial unit lasted for 1 year. On the 15 September 1975 the Delta Force/Squad became an indipendant Mercinary Unit that worked for 50 different countries performing missions all over the world, specializing in hostage rescue and counterterrorism, as well as direct action and reconnaissance against high-value targets. On the 19 of May 1990 The Delta Squad moved its base to an Unknown underground location in w here the traning to become a Delta Squad member would take place and still does to this day, new members learn to speak several languages(The main unit language being English) the recruits train extensive mental and physical hardening of the human body, they train in Brasilian Jiu Jitsu a nd Muay Thai, adding SAMBO& Krav Maga into their close combat fighting style. Members are trained on how to survive in the wild and in any condition along with Tactical traning, Biohazard traning, extensive traning in weapon usage & teamwork. The New traning for Delta members lasts 1-2 years, after the complete they get the Delta Uniform and the first Delta rank, Private. When not on Missions, delta members train 1-3 times a day in their base & traning facility. From their main base Delta also has control of several smaller bases all around the World. In the year 1994 the world as everyone knew it would change drasticly as the Zombie outbreak would start. On the first day of the zombie outbreak Delta would lose 500 of its members worldwide, leaving Delta with only 200 and a new man in charge, by the nickname of »Fives«(Stef5555) a young man from Serbia who barely completed his 20-th mission as Staff Sergeant. In the Year 2005 Delta would officaly take the tittle Delta Squad and be re-founded by Stef5555, they would soon be known by their Black&White uniforms, saving survivors around the world as one of the leading special forces units in the zombie outbreak. Delta has an intel core unit hidden outside of their base, the Delta Squad also has ties to F.L.A.S.H. It is unknown exactly how many members the Delta Force has, but out of the 3 branches of Delta, 2 are known to be led by General Stef5555. Delta Squad Rank System Rank 1. Recruit (New members who are not yet properly reaching the requirement) Rank 2. Private (Most members that are Legit Delta Squad Members) Rank 3. Private II Rank 4. Private III Rank 5. Corporal Rank 6. Sergeant Rank 7. Staff Sergeant Rank 8. Delta SRT (Delta Special response team Branch requirement rank) Rank 9. SRT Biohazard Specialist Rank 10. Lieutenant Rank 11. SRT Lieutentant (Delta Special response team branch rank) Rank 12. Major Rank 13. SRT Major (Delta Special response team Branch Rank) Rank 14. General How to gain ranks in Delta: 1. Follow the rules. 2. Be active. 3. Keep killing B.O.W. in the proper number. 4. Loyalty. 5. Clan Survival participation. Rules and Requirements in Delta Squad Requirements: Req 1. Discipline, 450 + kills each round that lasts. Req 2. English Req 3. Uniform Req 4. Loyalty (If you leave Delta, you will most likely not be accepted back) Req 5. Welcome, if you stay in Delta will be determined. Rules: Rule 1. Uniform (Delta squad current unifrom, depends on current uniform) Rule 2. Try to be warm when welcoming new members to the Clan, they are now part of the brotherhood. Rule 3. When asked to switch to clan chat, do it. Rule 4. When it is clan Survival time, friendly teasing of enemy and rival clans is fully allowed. Rule 5. Teamwork, Delta comes first. Rule 6. Do not kill Delta members while using B.O.W. Rule 7. Respect other clan members, no arguing. Rule 8. Keep your kills at the level they were when you were allowed into the clan. Notable members(Players) Delta Squad, Delta Force & Delta SRT Leader : General Stef5555 (Known as Fives,Naka,Storm) SRT Delta Special Response Team, Lieutenant Controlled Burn (Also known as Havoc) Special Response Team, Lieutenant RedMatch (Known as Sexy Bitch) Special Response Team, Lieutenant CisRox (Known as CR) Delta Squad - Delta Squad General G-Run (Also Known as Dovla) - Delta Squad Major Val1on - Delta Squad Major Suited Jake (Also known as Sasume) - Delta Squad Lieutenant SS Anton - Delta Squad Staff Sergeant Charlie X - Delta Squad Sergeant Athletic DJ - Delta Squad Sergeant Radexon - Delta Squad Sergeant Memories - Delta Squad Corporal Chris (Medic) Delta Force (Delta Scientist) Delta Force Corporal Teodi (Detective,Scout)Delta Force Corporal Silent_illusion(Known as Joker, MVP) NPC (Delta Operator 1,2) ''' Category:Clans